Death Not A Dinner Party
by darkmask133
Summary: Well I was bored...M for possible later...I might continue with this. R is a secret agent, known as just R and is captured by Moriarty who decides to see how long it is before she'll break. Reviews are much appreciated. Possible drugs, violence, noncon, etc. Its Moriarty so anything could happen...he's just so changeable. OC/Moriarty
1. Chapter 1

I was bored so I dont know what Ill do with this..I just wrote it...R is just R...secret agent...Reviews are much appreciated...

R is pushed so hard she lands flat on her face on the cold stone floor. All she can see is a pair of expensive looking shoes.

"I told you I dont like to be disturbed while Im eating" comes a bored-sounding irish drawl. Her blood turns to ice and R doesnt even know why.

"Well boss she was in your study, what did you expect me to do?"

The sound of a fork being dropped on a plate registers.

"Hoodie...pants...all black...american...so booring! Seeeb!" he whines.

_What the hell?_

"Ok fine Ill take her out to the back and shoot her for you if it makes you feel any better" A hand grips the back of her hoodie but doesnt yank her up. Something has stopped him. She doesnt take her eyes off his shoes as he bends down and slides his fingers under her chin, tipping her face upwards. The face is oddly handsome yet something about those dark brown eyes is terrifying.

"M..." she struggles to say his name but her mouth is still filled with blood.

"Mmmm indeed" His face is too close for comfort. He motions to this 'Seb' who yanks R to her feet, arms gripping her shoulders. "Well you've caught me at a bad time miss...?" R glares defiantly at Moriarty. "Now now lets not be rude. You're just in time for dessert!"

"Uh boss?"

"Quiet" he hisses slowly and with such quiet deadly authority that R is slowly beginning to wish they would just kill her already. "Well Seb we have a guest. Be a gentleman would you?" Seb growls and shoves R into a chair at the table. "Now go wait outside. No dessert for you"

Seb slams the door shut behind him. R is more than confused. She expected death not a dinner party. R doesnt move from her chair, only stiffens as Moriarty approaches and holds an empty wine glass to her mouth. R stares up at him.

"Come on I cant expect a mouthful of blood tastes very good. Ive had my fair share of those" R is positively aching to spit the blood in his face but just sits there. Moriarty smirks and picks up a knife. In one swift movement, he presses the blade to her neck.

"Would you rather I fill it from here?" R's eyes narrow as she slowly leans over the glass, glaring at him as she coughs scarlet into the glass. He takes the blade away, the Joker's smile still on his face.

"Pie?"

"I already ate" R retorts. Dont friggin encourage him! He's clearly insane!

"Well as for your name, I assure you I will get back to you on that in the now Im calling you 'pet'"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No dont be obvious. I dont want to rush it though. I havent had a new toy in ages. Im just dying for someone to play with!" R coughs. "Wash your mouth out dear, water's there"

"T-Toy?" R sputters.

"Oh didnt dear Mycroft tell you? I love to play games"

"I dont know what you're talking about"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok first rule sweetheart, no lying understood? Unless its on the floor"

R tries not to think about what that last bit might entail.

"Do you like puzzles sweetheart?"

R quietly slips a dinner knife off the table as Moriarty turns around to face her.

"I do...They can be delightfully tricky. But you know what the most fun is? Usually after you solve them, you think the fun is gone..."

He places one hand on either side of her chair. R flattens herself so that she slides down a little. This guy is giving her the creeps.

"But the real fun has just started...can you guess why? Come on make an impression before I call Seb back" His voice is like too much honey. R hates honey but then mentally wonders why she has a jar of it in her kitchen at home. Then mentally kicks herself for thinking such a thing at such a time as this.

Everything about Jim screams 'predator'. He slowly licks his lips.

"I dont like to be kept waiiting sugar...oh and second rule is no stealing"

R throws herself under the table and scrambles for the door. Her fingers close around the door but its locked. R feels him approaching behind her and makes to use the knife.

He grabs her wrist before it can harm his suit which looks as equally expensive as his shoes. R feels another mouthful of metallic blood as he slams her almost effortlessly against the door. He flashes a full smile of perfect teeth.

"You get to watch it fall apart!Falling is just like flying! And you are a puzzle arent you?"

He grabs her other wrist.

"I'd tell you to give Mycroft my thanks but I dont think you'll be seeing him for a while or his little brother" His voice is filled with obscene cheer. "So you like to dance do you? Im finding we have a lot more in common!"

R's struggles are useless. The knife falls to the ground, her hands occupied by both of his. Moriarty, like an utterly mad puppetmaster, moves her around the room in a twisted waltz. R is helplessly spun around and around, his cold laughter running through her head, stomach gurgling. Moriarty finally lets go and drops her to the floor. She lands on her knees at his feet, coughing up blood.

"Watch the suit dear, it's Westwood" He strides over to the door and opens it. R slowly starts to drag herself as far away from this madman as possible. The room just wont stop spinning. Seb has re-entered the room. Moriarty strides back over, bends down and slips an arm around her. He holds out a phone with the camera turned on;

"Smile for the camera!" R doesnt even want to know how this would look. "We wouldnt want dear Mycroft to worry would we?"

Moriarty's fingers move on the phone and he shows R who just reads the caption "Finders keepers!"

"Now I'll see you in the morning love!" R cringes as Moriarty presses his lips to her cheek and takes yet another picture before she is dragged out by Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

R is kicked down a flight of stairs and left locked in the dark empty cellar. At least Sebastian is straight to the point. Its probably about 9 pm. She knows Sebastian will be back. Hopefully just Sebastian. _He can do whatever he wants just keep that madman away from me._

Her body is slowly starting to ache. The dark has never been a problem for her. If anything, the dark silence makes her feel better. She curls up into a ball, hoping there arent any spiders in here. Then the ticking starts. Loud deliberate ticking like that of a clock.

3AM-The next morning

Stayin' Alive suddenly bangs Jim Moriarty into reality. Normally this would disturb any sane human being. But Jim smiles sleepily as if he's been waiting for this call all along. Because, in fact, he has. He savors the moment, letting the tune play and the caller wait. His smile widens when he hears the thud of Sebastian falling out of bed from down the hall;

"GODDAMMIT JIM THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH TURN IT OFF"

Jim cracks his neck, wondering if his new toy downstairs can hear it. She probably cant. He presses the talk button and lifts the phone to his ear.

"Did you enjoy the photo?"

"I assure you I did not" comes the calm voice of Mycroft Holmes.

"Really? I thought it was rather adorable"

"Where is she?"

"Oh my new toy is sitting in the basement. Thanks by the way!"

"What have you done to her?"

"Oh little old me hasnt laid a finger on her...But its not me you have to worry about...not yet"

"I would like to talk to her"

"Well she'll have to deal with a very angry Seb soon so you really havent done her a favor. Should I tell her you're sorry?"

"What did you mean by 'not yet'?"

"Seb and I have a bet you see. He thinks he can get her to talk/scream first. I say did snag her first so its only fair I let him have the first crack. Im nothing if not fair. But then life isnt so fair is it? Want to wager?"

"No thank you. Now let-"

Jim hears Seb muttering and stomping down the steps.

"Sorry she's a bit preoccupied at the moment. I'll tell her you said hello"

Jim hangs up and pulls out his laptop to watch the camera in the cellar with all the giddiness of a child wanting to watch Saturday morning cartoons.


	4. Chapter 4

R is lying flat on her stomach. Seb is sitting on a chair, spreading liberal amounts of jam onto a piece of toast. R also hates jam. She has a problem with a lot of sweet foods and hopes Seb will not take the liberty of shoving it down her mouth.

"Thats really unhealthy" she mutters. Seb stops.

"You're really not one to judge my breakfast habits. Now why dont you say something interesting?"

" about its also really unhealthy that you're using the knife that you just stabbed my hand with to spread that disgusting substance that could give you heart problems as well as cavities? Does that satisfy you?"

"Shut up. I assure you I cleaned it"

"Oh have I struck a nerve?"

"I'll give you credit. No one's lasted this long without please shut up"

"Can I have my hoodie back please? You can keep the shirt" R says with mock politeness. But she really does want her hoodie back. Its bound to get cold in just her black tank top.

"Do I need to duct tape your mouth?"

"That would rather defeat the purpose of all this" R retorts. Then hears someone walking around upstairs. They stop at what seems to be right above her head.

"You'll wish you had talked. I dont even want to know what Jim has in mind...but at the same time it would be painfully amusing"

The door opens. R is still hoping to God that those quiet footsteps do not belong to who she is thinking of. They stop right next to her. She'll never look at waltzing the same way again.

"I havent heard a sound from our little puzzle I never get a turn. You're always so mean"

Sebastian remains silent,sulky. He was hoping to beat Jim at something.

"You said not to damage her face, happy?" he grumbles. Jim bends down next to R.

"Good morning Little Puzzle. That has a nice ring to it. How're you feeling?"

R lets out a slow breath. Jim mimicks her. R glares at him. Moriarty grins widely in response.

"Mycroft says hello. He asked for you. I told him you were busy, I hope you dont mind"

"I still...have no idea...who that is" she breathes.

"Oh dear I thought we'd already gone over the no lying rule" Moriarty places his hand over her bruised bleeding one. She immediately pulls it away. "Enough chatter then"

He pats her on the back which makes her cough more. "Roll over"

R doesnt comply.

"Come on...for me...pleeeease?" His voice raises several pitches.

R groans, covering her ears and rolls over on her side away from him.

"Ok you're halfway there...come on...come on Little Puzzle! Roll over!" Moriarty talks to her like he's teaching a dog a new trick. He keeps doing it.

"Stop it" she mutters.

"Would you rather Seb roughen you up a bit more?"

"Ergh yes please!" she groans, willing to happily take another beating if it means he'll leave.

"Too bad little puzzle, Seb's had his turn. Now its mine"

"Stop calling me that" R snaps. Jim circles her for a minute before putting his foot on her shoulder and gently tipping her onto her back. R is too exhausted to put up a fight.

"I dont care what your name is now, its such a good nickname for you!" He looks around at Seb. "Seb I need an extra pair of hands. Hold her down would you? Watch and learn. Have you ever played doctor Little Puzzle?"

Jim slowly pulls out a syringe of something as Sebastian holds her arms to the floor in his solid sniper's grip.

"Wh..what is that!?"

"Something that will probably make you very happy...or very miserable little puzzle. I havent looked into your history yet...I like to be surprised"

"I-I dont do drugs!" R hates the desperate stammer her voice has taken at only her second encounter with Moriarty.

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Jim chuckles. "I promise not to tell Mycroft Little Puzzle. dont worry, your secret is perfectly safe with me"

Moriarty, syringe in hand, straddles R, making kicking a useless endeavour.

_"PleaseIswearIveneverheardofM ycroftpleaseGodImbeggingyoup leasedont-!"_

Jim places a finger over her lips, stopping her. He lowers his face till his lips are right in her ear.

"Shhh...shhh" he removes his hand, to softly stroke her long straight brown hair. "You're not begging Little Puzzle. You dont even know what begging is...Yet"

Moriarty continues to stroke her face, 'shhh'ing her. R closes her eyes. _Im at home in bed, this is just a nightmare Ill wake up. A very long nightmare._

Moriarty, dark eyes piercing into her closed ones, slowly presses his mouth over hers. R isnt sure which suprises her more: the fact that this maniac is kissing her against her will or that such a horrible person could kiss with such tender softness. At once, the spell of his velvet lips is shattered by the sharp pain in her arm, the haze filling her mind and her arms turning to lead. Her eyes snap open then droop halfway shut. Is Sebastian still holding her arms down or is it the drug? Why has the room filled with five Moriarty's? No it hasnt...The room is empty. Were they ever here at all? R writhes against the hard floor, closing her eyes against the spinning too bright lights. R swears somewhere in the room, she can hear the sound of Break the Sky by the Hush Sound playing.

_I'll break the sky, for you and I are going nowhere. _

_Kiss goodbye, a dozen times before we get there. _

_Why do I need anyone else, when I can break the sky myself?_

A very long nightmare indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

R's mouth is parched. A desert with no chance of rain. But strangely enough, R has none of the desert's warmth. But she isnt exactly freezing to death. The only moisture is a light sheen of sweat that has settled on her skin. Her limbs may as well be filled with sand, they are so heavy. She is feeling miserable just like Moriarty said she would. Of course he was right. Why wouldnt he be? R feels like she'll just disintegrate into a million tiny little sand particles. But that would be a relief and Moriarty isnt going to give her any form of that.

Then R notices the scribbles on the wall, dancing before her eyes. Soon, they stop dancing to become numbers. A sequence of numbers. Etched out with a piece of chalk that now sits in the corner.

9 1-13 3-15-13-9-14-7 20-15 7-5-20 25-15-21 12-9-20-20-12-5 16-21-26-26-12-5

For whose personal enjoyment this has been placed, R doesnt even bother to speculate. Only that Jim knows that sooner or later, the boredom will get to her and she'll have no choice but to play his little game. Well might as well get it over with. R drags herself to her feet. She already knows this sequence. Which will either disappoint Jim or make him happy. She takes the chalk and writes an E under the last digit 5. R figures she'll solve it backwards just to give the little creep a kick out of it. But getting up proves to be a bit of a mistake and her body shows its disagreement by making a reappearance of last night's take out. This makes her mouth feel even worse.

Unfortunately a portion of it makes its way down her tank top. R groans in disgust, pulling it up over her head, and placing it over the small puddle of her own filth. She crosses her arms over her chest and shivers, more at the thought of Moriarty or Seb seeing her in her bra. Then scrambles for her black hoodie puddled on the floor. She pulls it on, zipping it all the way up to her chin and curls up into a ball. Instead of thinking about how miserable she feels, she thinks about how soft and warm her hoodie is. She closes her eyes.

R must be really tired not to notice the door open and even more tired she doesnt even cringe when Jim gently puts an arm around her to sit her up. His hand on her shoulder, reminds her of a spider. Shifting is the most she can do. He wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I bet you're thirsty Little Puzzle" R hears him unscrewing the cap and lifting the bottle to her lips. Water has never tasted so good. Clean, cold, icy. Jim holds the bottle to her mouth like she's a newborn. Small and weak in his hands. R greedily finishes about half the bottle, gasping for air, staring into those eyes. Those dark rich chocolate eyes that already terrify her but she cant stop looking. The epitome of empty. Moriarty looks to the wall.

"That puzzle isnt going to solve itself dear"

"W...why?" Her voice cracks from disuse.

"Telling you wouldnt be playing fair. I wouldnt want to spoil anything, love" Moriarty strokes R's hair gently. R forms a feeble grip around his wrist.

"Dont...touch me" R breathes,knowing full well he'll touch her whether she likes it or not. She winces, knowing that trying to tell him not to do it was a big mistake.

Slowly he leans his face close to hers, the distance razor-thin. He speaks very slowly, venom filling every syllable.

" Third rule: Do not tell me..." The spider-hand on her shoulder twists itself painfully at the back of her head, gripping her hair. R presses her lips together to keep from crying out. " What to do...Ever" His mouth greedily suffocates her, other hand feeling her up. R lets out a muffled moan and whimper of discomfort and fear. She squirms,body crushed to his, as he grinds uncomfortably on her. The only thing she can do is curl her hand into a fist and feebly try to push him away. Suddenly she pushed to the floor.R closes her eyes, trying to mentally steel herself for Moriarty's next onslaught. She waits. Then opens her eyes when nothing happens.R is suddenly alone again, with no sign he was ever there. Not even the water she was sure she had kicked over as her captor assaulted her.

The water bottle is perfectly upright, halfway finished. R curls up into a ball again and tries,with no success, to stop shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: When there is a song at the top, that just means thats the song I imagine to go along with it.

There are just a ton of songs that could fit this scene. So far, maybe Sail by Awolnation.

The remaining bit of chalk falls from R's hand, a thin white layer of dust on her fingertips. It hits the stone with a soft clink. The worst of the drugs seems to be over now. But the worst part of all is about to start:

I a m coming to get you Little Puzzle

R walks slowly backwards, feeling a small thud of fear which grows increasingly when she backs up against someone's chest and not the stone wall she has grown accustomed to. Moriarty has been waiting for her to solve this and now that she has, he has arrived to do what it says. He keeps a firm grip around her shoulders.

"Got you" he says playfully, as if this is just a little harmless game. But to Jim, everything is a game and right now he's winning. And he loves it. R feels a tiny stab of pain in her arm and a cloud settles over her mind.

"Just a tiny little bit dear" says Moriarty, nipping her neck.

She doesnt even remember the trip out of the cellar and how she wound up in a room. His room.

"Off" he murmurs. R's hands hang limply by her sides as if he's spoken a foreign dialect. R is confused, feeling like a small child being told no for the first time..

"Help..." she whimpers to no one in particular "I dont feel good"

"Shhh" Her plea is muffled by his velvet mouth. Jim reaches up, gently tugging the zipper of her hoodie down, cupping her face in his hands. R feebly tries to cover herself. "No. Shhh" Jim eases R onto the bed which is unbelievably soft.

"We're going to play Doctor again,Little Puzzle. Doctors usually have their patients undress dont they?" Jim speaks very quietly and gently, tossing the rest of her hoodie in a corner, leaving her in her bra and pants. Her mind is a haze of chemical fog. R gently paws at his chest.

"No" she moans. "Mycroft will get mad. I'll get in trouble"

"Shhh it'll be our little secret. So you do know a Mycroft?"

"Mmhmm" R nods unthinkingly. Moriarty's hands glide over her smooth flat stomach to her hips gently unbuttoning and inching her pants off to the floor.

"Just relax Little Puzzle" He purrs.

Suddenly the door opens and Seb walks in.

"Hey boss do you-..." he stops short upon seeing this. He's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Moriarty is initiating sex. The man just never...seemed interested. Any tentative asking/prying from Seb never ended well. Plus its just damn wierd/confusing/creepy,etc.

"What now Moran?" He tears his lustful gaze from R's half-naked body to glare at Sebastian. He's also using last names. That cant be good.

Like a switch, the fog on R's mind is gone.

"Where am I?" R looks down eyes wide in horror, face enflamed with scarlet humiliation.

"I told you to leave me alone when I eat, especially with dessert"

"Oh well uh-"

"OUT" Seb makes a hasty retreat forgetting to shut the door. Jim groans and gets up to correct it, turning the lock and killing the lights. He turns around to have R slam into his chest,frantic to get out .

"Oh nonono we're not finished love. I've never had virgin. Its kind of a first for both of us. Dont be shy. Ill make sure this is a memorable first"

His lips are drowning R's once more when he suddenly jerks back.

"Ow" he says with no real emotion. He wipes his mouth where R bit him to make him stop. But instead of getting angry, he smiles. "Oh I see how it is" Jim chuckles. R is leaning on her elbows and trying to drag herself out from under him whilst trying to get her breath back at the same time.

R shakes her head. "What about the dark hmm? Are you afraid of the dark Little Puzzle?" R is just shaking her head at this point. Jim laughs quietly

"You should be...will be" Jim, like a cat toying with its prey, allows R to scramble off the bed. He stands between her and the door. From the dull light through the window, she can see his smirk. So the devil wears Westwood. R grabs her hoodie but doesnt zipper up. Its as if she knows it'll just end up on the floor her fingers, as well as the rest of her are shaking so she can do is stand numbly in the dark, frozen as Jim undoes his jacket, tie, and tosses them aside. R lets out a choking noise as he unbuttons and untucks his shirt, then reaches out to touch her face.

"P-please...d-dont do this"

"Remember what I said about begging, Little Puzzle?"

R is silent as he steps much too close, feeling infinitesimal. Breathing is having a difficult time deciding whether it wants to stop altogether or near hyperventilation.

"We're going to have to do something about that..."

"Go to hell" she tries to snap at him, trying to stifle her fear. He is clearly getting off on it.

"Oh so ruuude" he purrs. "And as for hell...maybe we're already there dear"

He rips the hoodie from her shoulders. The small start of a scream is forming in her throat. Now his eyes are practically black in the dark. His hand snakes up her stomach over her heart, through the little fabric left on her body. Moriarty brings his lips to her ear and whispers;

"I can hear your heart beat...You're like a rabbit, Little Puzzle...scared...but so _adorable_" Moriarty moves his other hand around the bare small of her back, gripping her closer. His sultry tone sends fear flooding through her. "What do you think Mycroft would say if he could see you now?"

"Y-y-you wont get-"

"Away with this?" Moriarty kisses down her neck. R whimpers. "I dont know about that, Little Puzzle. You know what I think?" He pushes R roughly back onto the bed, wrapping his fingers tight around her wrists. "I think you're deluding yourself. He's not coming. No one is. _And you know it_"

"N-n-no you're lying..." R's voice is gradually creeping toward hysteria.

"Think about it. He didnt tell you who lived here. They dont care what happens to you. You're alone Little Puzzle" R starts choking on sobs, one side of her face pressed to the mattress. "So I guess the term 'screwed over' takes a quite literal meaning!"

"No...NO YOU'RE LYING!" she screams at Moriarty, who in turn gives her a hard slap across the face. R's mouth opens in silent pain, catching the salty tears that are starting to slide down her cheeks.

"Shhhh...But we both know thats not quite true"

Moriarty's fingers slide to the front of her bra, meeting only smooth fabric before quickly snaking around to her back, at the clasp.

"So old fashioned arent we?"

Downstairs, Sebastian puts on headphones so he can sleep, to drown out the sound of R's screaming and the rest of the things that go bump in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

A little bit of humor to lighten the mood.

Track 3 from the Sherlock Season 1 Soundtrack: War

Alice sat, confused, in the kitchen of 221B at Baker Street. If you could call it a kitchen. Various tubes and unknown scientific looking instruments were all over the place. And quite possibly, body parts. Her acute senses were overwhelmed with various odors. To add to this, were three men standing over her, all arguing over something. One in a tweed jacket, another with an umbrella and the last, whose attention was split between her and the other two, with graying hair.

_"What do you mean, she was off the record Mycroft?!" _said the tall tweed-wearing man, who seemed to be getting more and more irritated. Mycroft appeared to be the one with the umbrella and spiffy suit that looks like it would make a nice lining in her bed. This wasnt Alice's usual abode. Her owner had been gone for at least a week and then these strange men started searching her flat and took Alice with them. The smaller one, supposedly named John, had decided to take her with him.

"Alice, I know this is strange for all of us but you need to eat" said John.

"Oh for godsake John, she cant understand you, its a cat!" snapped Sherlock. Mrs Hudson knocked tentatively on the door.

"Yoohoo! Package for you, Sherlock" she said cheerily but last package Sherlock ordered had been fireworks. It had taken a while to get new windows. Then she looked down at the black cat with emerald eyes. "What's her name?"

"Alice" said the three men in unison.

"She wont eat!" exclaimed John.

"Well I wouldnt in this kitchen. I do wish you'd stop storing body parts here Sherlock, really. Its a pain to clean up"

"I thought you werent my housekeep-" Sherlock has finished unwrapping the package and pulls out a black hoodie. He can already tell its used, belongs to a female and by the note attached reading "Cheers!" that the sender is Moriarty.

Alice meows and rubs her muzzle on one of the sleeves. Mycroft sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Thats hers"

"Are you sure?" asks John.

"She always wore it" said Sherlock, examining the note. "Mind you, always a lot of black but there was attachment to this. Its a comfort item. Moriarty doesnt allow comfort for his victims. And I dont think this is the last item. He's boasting"

Sherlock glares at Mycroft.

"What did he send you?"

Mycroft opens his mouth

"Dont you dare lie" John watches his friend. R would come around sometimes and even though Sherlock is not one to make friends, anyone falling prey to Moriarty is to be pitied. Plus R was quiet, mindful and "smarter than Anderson".

"Well at least we know she's alive. Thats good"

"Actually it would be better if she were dead"

"What?"

"John, she's probably wishing for death right now. He isnt keeping her in a basement and serving her tea. We have to find her"

John pauses for a minute.

"Oh god. You dont think he's...god no..."

Mycroft sighs again and pulls out his phone, showing Sherlock the 'Finders Keepers' photo. Alice meows again and rubs against Mrs. Hudson.

"Come on Alice!" she says, taking the food with her. Alice follows. John shakes his head. He had been thinking of recently getting a cat. This just changed his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

R slowly starts to find her way out of a muddled unconsciousness. Only she cant remember just yet. Cant remember why every part of her is throbbing in pain , even the smallest shift in movement results in a wince. She burrows deeper in the egyptian cotton sheets,sighing at the warmth on her bare skin. Maybe they are trying to get somewhere with a nice approach. Maybe R finally woke up. Its a lot better than a hard cold cement she hears the shower. Her eyes snap open. Ringing fills her ears. This isnt her confined concrete least not the one she has grown used to. A sound slowly starts building to take the form of a scream which she barely registers as her own. Wrapping the sheet around her with a death grip that hurts even her fingers, she bolts out of bed, legs screaming at her to stop, she trips down a couple stairs and onto a cold linoleum floor. Her breath is nearing hyperventilation and she can barely move, the sudden adrenaline rush is gone.

Upon seeing Sebastian at the counter, staring at her with a mug in hand and hand frozen mid-reach for the carafe. He just stares until looking at something behind R and sighs, shaking his head. R barely has time to register the quick padding sound of bare feet behind her. She is frozen still in pure unadulterated terror until she slowly turns to look. Jim is still dripping wet in a pair of sweatpants, looking like the devil himself in her own personal hell. He looks like he cant decide whether he should be amused or angry.

"J-J-Jesus c-christ"

"And you call me obsessed" says Moriarty, smirking "Anyone ever tell you its rude to stare?".R starts shaking her head,rocking back and forth, wanting to wake up NOW PLEASE.

Jim holds out his hand, walking towards her;

"Come on dear back upstairs. The sooner you come up, the sooner you can get dressed...sort of" At the notion of Jim touching her, she backs away, him towering over her like a kid getting bullied on the playground. This is Jim's playground and he's the bully. "No? You want just the sheet? Oh...well thats not a problem" He chuckles. "Doesnt matter really. Ive seen everything need to be shy" His grin widens. R's backing up is stopped as she bumps into Sebastian's leg. She looks up, pleading at Sebastian with her eyes.

"Careful dear. You dont want Seb to spill his coffee all over you do you?"

Jim cracks his neck and drops down on his heels to R's level, backing up is no longer an option. The line between them is as it has been. Razor thin, too close for comfort. For a few minutes Jim enjoys a few pokes and prods to get whimpers and little reactions. Seb cant help but feel how creepy this is and would like to move. This is only made worse when Jim starts singing Ive Got You Under My Skin by Frank Sinatra. Its not bad but its just really creepy. Beyond creepy. R tries to cover her ears but Jim's hands take an almost familiar grip around her wrists, a twisted smile on his face.

"StopitstopitSTOPITPLEASESTOP IT!" R screams.

Jim,still singing, pries her off of Seb's feet (his coffee remains in its cup) and hauls her back upstairs.

_Don't you know you little fool, you never can win _

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality_


	9. Chapter 9

At least Jim has stopped singing by the time he has finished dragging R back to his room. But that doesnt make it any less worse than it already is. Trying to hide her fear has now become next to impossible. Coping is out of the question. The least R can do is refuse to let Jim see her cry. She's already humiliated enough as it is. Humiliated doesnt even cover it. R has only managed to get a couple of feet away from Moriarty when he steps on the end of her sheet trail. R freezes, Jim's desired effect.

"There. Now I see you're still painfully shy even after last night. So another step and it all goes. We dont want that, do we?" he holds his hands out as if making a show of being harmless. "You look like you're going to fall over Little Puzzle. Sit down" R shakes her head, even though sitting down might feel better. Moriarty slowly begins to approach, hands out, lowering them as he gets only an inch from R. R's wide terrified gaze darts around, not wanting to look at Moriarty's stomach, definitely not his face, any part of him at all, so she settles with his feet as there is no where else to look.

"Still so chaste arent we?" he purrs, lightly touching her arm. He tries to tip her face upward. R turns her face away,eyes shut, taking deep breaths. "Oh cold shoulder? Please darling that huuurts. Your hurting daddy's feelings"

R slowly turns her face to see Jim's fake puppy-eyes and a look of hurt that looks almost might be adorable if he wasnt a psychopath who fucked her the previous night and seems intent on making every second of her life a living hell purely for his own sick amusement. She winds back...and slaps Jim Moriarty as hard as she possibly can across the face. Jim lifts a hand to rub his face and slowly turns his face back to glare quite frighteningly at R. She shrinks back in terror. A small smile plays on Jim's lips. He chuckles.

"Couldnt help yourself? Well maybe you've already learned this Little Puzzle, I cant help myself either"

Jim grabs the hand she slapped him with and pins her down on the bed underneath him.

"_NonononogodnotagainGodImsorr y_!"

Moriarty yawns.

"Boooring"

R mutely shakes her head, focusing on trying to breathe and ignore the fact that water from Jim's warm still-wet shower-fresh body has seeped through her sheet.

"Im clean if thats any consolation. No diseases so dont worry your pretty little head about std's!"

R breathes deeply,trying her hardest.

"Oh you're so cute" he cups her face. R's eyes snap open. The only thing louder than her breathing (which is slowly approaching hyperventilation) is the rapid pounding of her heart. Jim's eyes take a long leisurely cruise down her body. Moriarty lays his head down over her chest, listening to the rabbit-heart trapped underneath him. He sighs as if R's terror is his own personal relaxant,closing his eyes.

"Are you going to cry?"he murmurs.

"N-No" R bites her lip,voice tight, reigning in the flood behind her eyes. She will not give Moriarty any more satisfaction out of her hell. She will try her hardest no matter what he does to her. Moriarty's eyes open, he raises his head in a creepily reptilian manner and smirks cruelly at R.

"You were crying last night...just a little...You didnt hold anything else in, certainly not your-" Jim slides a hand over her chest. "-moaning, groaning and screaming in pleasure"

"Pleasure?!" R's voice is filled with disbelief. Last night was the worst in existence, the most painful, it was beyond words. It hurt. ALOT. Pure hell.

"Pleasure" Jim repeats and lowers his lips to her ear, murmuring "Because I think you liked it dear...All the pounding, licking, rubbing, and the biting,sweating, grinding"

R shakes her head.

"No" is her constant reply as he goes on.

"Sucking,coming, clawing,fucking,yelling. You were _soaked_ and you_ loved every bit of it_..."

R's hands grip handfuls of the sheets underneath her, forcing herself to look in those deep dark cavernous chocolate brown eyes. She desperately wants to lock herself in the bathroom behind him and release the dam behind her eyes which is seconds from bursting open. This excuse for a human being is just pure evil, the devil himself even. Jim shrugs.

"Now" he says nonchalantly "I did say you could get dressed didnt I?" Jim's tone is light now which makes him even more loathsome. But thank god, he moves off of her finally to the set of drawers next to the bed. R slowly, shakily, sits up, folding her arms over her chest, the sheet sticking to her now. She's not getting her own clothes back. She'll never see anything of her own again. Nothing is her own. Not even her own body. She should be lucky that she's even getting anything to wear, no matter how revealing it might be. Jim hands her a folded set of underpants, and strangely enough, a man's button down shirt. It looks expensive. Of course. He may as well have gotten her a collar saying "PROPERTY OF JIM MORIARTY" on the tag. For all she knows, he just shirt says everything and nothing.

"Its either that or nothing and believe me I dont mind the second one and also you are not going to hole yourself up in here" Jim shoots her a grin. "So Id think carefully if I were you" he says in a sing-song voice, which is one of the many terrifying things he does, especially in R's view. She shoves her hands over her ears.

"Ok if you dont pick it up in the next five seconds, I will talk like that to you and the second option will be in order"

R immediately struggles into the bra and underwear, then grabs the shirt. Face burning,her fingers are shaking so badly that she only manages the first two buttons and then feels her eyes welling up embarrassingly at the fact that she cant even do a simple task.

"Shhhshhhshhhh" Jim grabs a tissue from a nearby box and tries to wipe her face. R looks at him with shocked eyes. " I thought we werent going to cry? No one's going to want a weeper. In fact Ive made sure no one is going to want you again. You belong to me now so now everyone knows to not touch my property"

_Everyone knows _followed by _noone is ever going to want you_ is still circling round and round R's head that she doesnt even notice Moriarty buttoning up the shirt for her, leaving the last top few undone.

"Now you're going to behave for Mister Sebastian while Im away on an errand this morning and not give him any trouble. If you do, I'll know and you will regret being such a naughty little girl. Understood?"

R nods fearfully.

"And if you're going to cry, at least keep it muffled. Seb will get annoyed and I think you've already learned what happens when he's annoyed"

R whimpers something that Jim doesnt quite catch.

"What did you say?"

She quickly shakes her head. Jim grabs her jaw and forces her to look him in the eye.

"What? You want Mycroft? Well I dont think he wants you..." A cruel grin is on his face as he draws out the 'ou' in _that_ voice.

"Th-thats n-not w-what I-" Her sentence is stopped with Jim's look.R's resolve is swiftly crumbling. If it was ever there.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if it takes a while. Ive been battling writer's block.

R curls up on the bed she is now all too familiar with. She pulls the covers over her head, feeling almost weak with relief when she hears the door shut. The silence, sweet sweeping silence ensues. She knows Sebastian is downstairs. R is wishing the covers didnt hold such a horrible memory so she could stay. Then something clicks in her mind.

Something she hadnt thought of. She was too busy being dominated by Jim mere seconds earlier to consider it. Slowly she sits up. The relief was but a vapor. An exceedingly rare vapor. She places a trembling hand over her stomach. Wincing at the pain in her legs, R tries not to speed downstairs for the kitchen. Then stops when she sees Sebastian cleaning his rifle on the kitchen table. Sebastian gives her a cursory glance then returns to his task.

"Food's in the fridge, Ill make you something later if you're hungry for cooked food" he mutters. R shakes her head, eyes searching frantically for the medicine cabinet. All she was concerned with last night was surviving and pleading, hoping that Jim would stop. Of course, that had failed. She opens the cabinet, walking quickly past Sebastian who turns around.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

R's searching becomes more frantic, the trembling in her hands increasing until one of Seb's sniper hands wraps around her wrist. R freezes.

"You're messing it up. I think I know what you want. Now go sit on the counter"

R yanks her wrist from Sebastian, nodding mutely and obeying.

"Huh no snide comment?"

R hugs her knees to her chest and starts rocking slightly back and forth, remembering it wasnt so long ago when Sebastian had little to no effect on her. Now he seems almost unbearably huge and threatening. Not as threatening as Jim but still.

"Give me your hand"

R slowly does so and whimpers slightly when Seb sticks her finger with the piece of plastic resembling a thermometer.

"Come on you can take my fist in your stomach but you cant take a little needle?"

She doesnt respond.

"So how was it?"

It takes R a while to get what he's talking about. And she had almost suppressed her shaking.

"Guess I dont need to ask. Well good news, you are not infected with Jim's twisted offspring"

This doesnt make what he did any less horrible. The doom settles in again. After swallowing a couple times;

"When...when is he coming back?"

"Honestly who knows? Probably after lunch"

R sniffs, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"If you're going to have a tantrum please do it upstairs. You brought it on yourself"

"Wh...fu...I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS!" R screams hurling herself at Sebastian. He flips her off of him and onto her back as easily as if she were a small child.

"Ok look you shouldve spilled your guts when I was nearly beating them out of you. Then maybe that wouldnt have happened"

"Get-off-of-ME YOU SICK STUPID-!"

Seb cuts her off by shoving the barrel of a British Army Browning L9A1 from his pocket into her mouth.

"If I threaten to call Jim will you shut up?"

At the very mention of Jim, R stops, the cold metal leaving a strange taste on her tongue. Sebastian slowly takes the gun out from her mouth.

"Now go upstairs and be quiet. If I hear one fucking sound I dont like, you know what'll happen"

R all but runs back to her cell upstairs, shutting the door and stops at the bed. She yanks the blankets off and instead crawls under the bed and creates a cocoon for herself in the darkness.

About several hours later, R hears the door open and a pair of feet. Then Sebastian's face.

"Have you been under there this whole time?" he asks. R nods. "Well Jim's going to be home soon so um...Id suggest you wait downstairs"

Not wanting to give the Westwood wearing maniac an excuse, not that he needs one, R slowly crawls out and sits halfway down the stairs and wonders if the fall would be enough to kill her.

All too soon she hears the;

"Hey Sebby!" and its enough to make her clamp her hands tight over her ears.

"I told you I hate that" comes Sebastian's muffled response.

"And where's my Little Puzzle?" Moriarty turns around with mock suprise "There she is!Daddy's home!"

How does Seb put up with this maniac full time? Jim is suddenly there, leaning on the post at the bottom of the stairs, eyes trained gleefully on R.

"Sebby told me you had a temper tantrum today!"

R gulps, clenching her hands into tight fists to keep from shaking. Jim takes one step upstairs and R scrambles up another one.

"D-D-Dont you come near me"

"Dear, its my own home I can go anywhere I like...and I do mean anywhere. Your pants included. Only you're not wearing any pants. You get the point. I thought we'd talked about this?"

"She hasnt eaten anything all day" grumbles Seb.

"I can hear her stomach from here"

Jim is on the same step as R before she can blink, kissing her cheek deeply when she averts her face.

"I missed you Little Puzzle" he murmurs, slipping his arms around her. R squirms, breathing fast and whimpering when Moriarty pulls her close, hugging her tight. "I also missed that rabbit-heart of yours its beating soooo fast!"

R feels the tears coming, as if Jim is physically trying to squeeze them out of her.

"If you didnt eat what did you do all day?"

"She hid under the bed"

"Oh catching up on sleep? You didnt get much last night" Jim says with a grin that surely belongs to the devil and further convinces R she is in hell.

_What did I do to deserve this?_


	11. Chapter 11

Feigning sleep is the least R can do, knowing it doesnt fool him one bit. Jim finally rolls over, away from her in his sleep, no longer being held in the prison of his arms. R slowly inches to the extreme edge of the bed. Sleep is impossible. How could such a monster look so harmless when he's asleep? She goes to the bathroom and leans over the sink, gripping it with both hands. She cant look at herself in the mirror. She doesnt want to know the wreck that Moriarty has made out of her. After washing her face and trying not to hyperventilate or cry, she suddenly notices Moriarty leaning in the doorway. She's just starting at her with dark eyes. She didnt even hear him.

"Is personal hygiene a crime now?" Moriarty says nothing, continuing to stare. She tries to walk past him but he doesnt budge. He just continues to stare with one of his signature-creepy-as-hell stares.

"Are you ok?" she asks warily. He just leans in and kisses her, hands on her shoulders, backing her toward the shower. Everything is spinning for R, sleep deprived, practically starved and just plain frightened. She wrenches her mouth free,gasping and tries to shove him away, but Moriarty just kisses her neck instead, fingers gripping her shoulders.

"Admit it Little Puzzle...you're _starving_"

"Ergh, no...dont...are you on something?! Sleepwalking?" as he pushes her into the shower, shutting the glass as if he's hungry and she's as satiating as a double bacon burger. R fumbles for the hot water tap, turning it on,in hopes the heat will stop him for only a few minutes and give her time to run out. But Moriarty only moans as hot water pours on both of them, adding to the heat. Her hand slams up against the fogged glass in an effort to get free while he fingers the buttons on her now thoroughly soaked shirt.

"Mmf-Mor-I cant breathe"

"Stop talking...You're so warm...You're blushing, love. Red looks lovely on you. I think you'll find burning is my specialty"

. Jim's hands are now practically clawing up her body, her/his shirt already in a sodden heap on the shower floor. R's skin is already red from the scalding water. How Moriarty can enjoy, let alone even stand this is a complete mystery. R is now in soaked-next-to-nothing, pressed up against Moriarty, while he grinds and grabs at the same time.

R is shoved to the glass shower door. A whimper escapes her mouth as Jim shoves her soaked unmentionables down her legs. He isnt wearing a shirt and his black sweatpants are soaked... Jim grabs her, raking his hands through her wet hair, down her back. His mouth and hands dont miss a single inch of her wet reddened tender flesh. R closes her eyes.

"No" Jim growls, slamming her against the glass again "You're going to watch. Mycroft will. Lets just keep the list at that? Even though Youtube could use a little rattling or how about Times Square?"

A long suppressed sob of desperation breaks out

_"Please..._"

"Sorry but I promised Mycroft Id keep him updated"

"H-he'll find-"

"Oh dear not this again. Keep talking and I will add Sherlock to that list...What about that pet of his?"

Jim suddenly grins.

"Or what about your boyfriend?"

R shakes her head.

"Is he the understanding type? Would he-" Jim knots his fingers at the back of her already sore head and tugs her head back. "-understand this? Hmmm?"

_"P...Please_"

"I dont like competition Little Puzzle"

"I-I d-dont h-have-a-"

Jim practically bites her neck, cutting her off.

R looks at the waterproof camera in horror. She wonders if there is a term for the fear or showers. Jim lifts both of her legs around his waist, slamming her into the door again. R cant tell the difference between her tears and the water on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

R is lying numb, naked and curled up in a fetal position on the bathroom floor. After spending eternity in the equivalent of a sauna, the air is cold and leaves her shivering. _That_ did not just happen. Not again. A thick layer of fog hangs over the bathroom and slowly trails out the open door. Its stifling so why is R shivering so much? She doesnt know where Jim went but is it too late to hope he tripped and fell down the stairs?

"Hey Jim wants-"Seb's voice is muffled. R's vision is starting to blur. "Hey Stupid did you hear what I said?"

R should be listening but the embarassment is threatening to swallow her alive. Its currently fighting with Fear for a bite at her. Something about Jim wanting her downstairs. Now. R tries to wrap her head around this latest demand. Yep. Too late.

Seb groans and yanks a bathrobe off the hook, tossing it at her. Its soft, white, and stops at just below her knee.R has to grip the sink to get up, unable to help wincing and walks unsteadily down with Seb, gripping the bannister for all it is worth. Seb grumbles something about her dripping on the floor. R is dearly hoping it is just water but doesnt say anything. Sebastian didnt exactly give her a few minutes to try and clean up after Jim's mess. This makes Jim's first assault look like a massage chair.

R has sunk back into numbness by the time she finds herself in Jim's study. She hasnt been here since Seb dragged her out and threw her to Jim's mercy. Or rather,his lack of it. Jim's back is to her, looking out the window for whatever reason. Despite their heated encounter, he is the same pale monster in his impeccably sharp suit. The morning sunshine gently filters through the closed blinds. R just wants to curl up in a patch of it like a cat and die quietly.

"Do you know...how many times Mycroft has called?" he turns slowly to face her, eyes wandering over every inch of her. R stares at the carpet and rubs her neck where Jim left a throbbing mark. She gives a single shake of her head, fixed on the carpet.

"Once...Now do you know how many times Mycroft has called since I sent him a little present?"

R clamps her hand over her mouth to muffle a whimper and closes her eyes which immediately start to fill with tears.

"_Hey...hey you look at me when Im talking to you!"_ A book sails through the air, narrowly missing but sending R to her knees on the expensive carpet, head in her hands, cowering. "Get up"

R whimpers something.

"What was that?" he snarls, moving from out behind his desk.

"Fuck you!" R spits, regretting it immediately. Jim's eyes widen then narrow.

Moriarty grabs her left shoulder with his right hand so his arm is digging into R's neck, yanking her up and slams her back against the wall.

"Im not the fucked one here Little Puzzle. You cant even walk without wincing. Im not the one that practically wets the bed and Im certainly not the one who wants to go running to Mycroft even after he so heartlessly abandoned you. Im not sure if you know this Little Puzzle but for the Holmes Boys, caring isnt an advantage"

R struggles to breathe, stop crying, and block his voice at the same time.

"So grow up and learn. Lucky for you, I know how to teach" Jim releases R, letting her fall to the floor and curl up into a tight ball. He opens the door. "Seb take her a dear and find those handcuffs would you? Little Puzzle's looking a little pale and needs a splash of color"

Mycroft covers his eyes and turns his back to the window as Sherlock processes the new evidence of Jim's 'present'. It even had a ribbon on it. Sherlock sent John out to get an increasingly obscure brand of yogurt halfway across London so he wouldnt see.

"When was this sent?"

"This morning" replies Mycroft monotonously. The volume of R's screams are turned down so as not to attract the attention of Mrs. Hudson or wake Alice, who is sleeping on R's hoodie.

R has wound up back in Jim's bathroom, only this time her hands are chained around the toilet. Escape is impossible unlike in that Boondock Saints movie. R stares down at her own terrified reflection in the toilet bowl water. Just when she thinks things can get any worse in her cramped position (both literally and figuratively) her eye catches something long and black in Jim's hand. Oh shit. She though anything was better than Jim senselessly fucking her. Now he's strapping something around her neck. Its way too tight. This time its a literal collar with 'Property of Jim Moriarty' engraved on it...

_"Just...kill me. Why wont you just kill me?!"_

"Because you're no fun that way!" comes Jim's sickeningly cheerful reply"So before you start on an inevitable round of screaming-and we both know you will-"

"N-No I wont" R lies, knowing that if anyone can get her to scream, it is certainly him. They both know what little dignity R has left will be gone in a very short while.

Moriarty suddenly gets on his knees behind her, rips the robe from her body and yanks her jaw around to face him.

"Dont interrupt me when Im talking..._ever_"

He shoves his mouth over hers, digging his fingers into her already sore damp scalp, biting into her lips. R's lungs feel like they're going to burst when he finally stops, both of them out of breath.

"How does this make you feel Little Puzzle? Your back wide open, leaving you vulnerable and so...mouthwatering? Exposed? I'll bet you hate that word and I know you hate feeling that way" After smashing his lips to her cheek, Moriarty gets up and runs the riding crop up and down her bare body.

"I feel like an artist Little Puzzle. You're the blank canvas and there are just so many options at where to start. Its...maddening"

Soon R's back is on fire, her mouth is hoarse from screaming and scarlet drops are vivid against the clean white bathroom floor. Then the white slowly fades to grey and the grey to a merciful black.


	13. Chapter 13

A subtle throbbing brings R to the edge of consciousness. Other pains begin to nudge her forward. Only when the intense burning registers, she is shoved back at the cruel mercy of reality. A small cry of pain escapes her mouth. It does little to compensate for what she is feeling right now. She is back in the basement. Her eyes dart around for something, anything to cover herself with. The only thing on her is a humiliating red collar with a gold tag reading "Daddy's Little Puzzle" and a slightly damp pair of underpants.

"Good morning sunshine...afternoon really"

Jim is not in the room. Its a speaker coming from somewhere.

"Ergh...It hurts"

"Well you needed to be punished. It was for your own good"

"_Please_..."

"You can come up and eat when you are ready to be a good girl and let daddy love you...Ive already taken care of the bathroom situation"

R spies a green plastic box. Its a litter box...with cat litter...R moans in pain and embarassment.

"Bull...shit"

"Id suggest you cooperate Little Puzzle. Everyday you dont, Seb will come down and help you reflect on your actions. Much like a therapist!"

_Must he always sound so deliriously happy?_

"I-I cant get up" The pain wont allow it. Even the tiniest movement brings a fresh wave.

"Oh sure you can! Im terribly busy at the moment so I will talk to you later! Mwah!"

Whatever was projecting his voice is suddenly just a soft stream of static now. R reaches a tentative hand to her ruined flesh and when she brings it back, the tips of her fingers are smeared with red. After a while, R realizes she does in fact have to go to the bathroom. The burning in her face is almost familiar now but in no way competes with her back. She drags herself over to the cursed litterbox.

Ever so slowly, R gets up,groaning loudly in pain as she crouches into the gravelly substance, sniffling, burying her face in her arms. He couldnt at least have given her toilet paper?

"Nice ass"

R falls backward onto the cement in surprise at Sebastian standing there with a smirk on his face. He has a jug of what looks like water. Yanking the fabric back up around her waist,she crosses her arms over her chest and crawls into a corner away from him.

"Dont bother. You'll be flailing in a minute"

R closes her streaming eyes and thinks: _What on earth could you possibly do to me that you havent already?_

"You're not fooling anyone you know"

"Go away" R whimpers. She hears Sebastian unscrewing the jug. R registers the feel of liquid...then the sizzling as her back is reignited in flames of pain from the salt water Seb has doused her with. Like he said, she is flailing, writhing in pain and crying, screaming for someone, anyone.

"MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITFU CKINGSTOP!"

"Hey at least you wont get infected with anything"

"YOU-YOU... ARRRRGH! GOD!"

"No Im Sebastian Moran. Have a nice day" Seb lights a cigarette and walks back upstairs, ignoring R's agony.

John trudges into 221B with his hard-won yogurt. He had to go halfway across London, at least 8 different stores and then had a long row with the chip-and-pin machine. He is exhausted. Sherlock takes no notice of John's presence, headphones plugged in, staring intently at the laptop. His 'thinking mode'.

"I hope you're happy" he grumbles. He stops when he sees the screen. "Oh...God what is he _doing_ to her?!"

Sherlock continues to stare at the screen, his face a mask of apathy but his fingers are digging into the chair. Alice is asleep in Sherlock's lap and he hasnt even noticed. The yogurt bag drops from his hand, it falls upon the headphone jack, unplugging it and R's screams,whimpering,etc- fill the room, jerking Alice asleep who hisses at the screen and runs away, tail fluffed up. Sherlock snaps out of his reverie and slams his finger down on the pause button.

" Not one word"

"What?" John sputters.

"Of this video when we find her because we are going to find her if it takes all week!" Sherlock kicks the laptop off the table.

"Come on. We're going out"

"Where?"

"Her flat. There might be something there that can help been watching..._that_ for six hours and nothing" he snaps. John, though his feet feel like they are going to fall off any minute, does not complain if it means helping rescue R from the hands of the vicious maniac.


	14. Chapter 14

R's fingertips slowly inch forward toward the black button on the cement wall. Its next to a speaker, presumably the one where the hateful sound of Moriarty's voice came from,three days ago. And in those three days, Sebastian has yet again taken the role of a substitute teacher when it comes to pain..It takes her a while to manage a firm push but she does it. The takeout seems an eternity ago. R doesnt even know how long she has been here only that it feels like ages. Any thought of escape has been completely wiped from her mind. The fear of consequence is too great. She wipes her nose with her wrist.

"Yeees?" comes Jim's reply "Are you ready to let daddy make the pain go away?"

R cant seem to find her voice at the moment so she just presses the button in a series of morse code dots and dashes.

Y...e...s...p..l..e..a...s..e

"Oh morse code? Thats so cute. See? I told you you're adorable!"

M...y...c...r..o...

Moriarty tsks in response before she can finish.

"Sorry dear. Well actually Im not because I enjoy your company far too much...but not just your company...if you know what I mean"

R leans her head against the wall, tears dripping onto the speaker. She feels her cheek sliding down the rough cement and onto the floor. God she is so tired...hungry...weak...falling. The pain finally allows R to drift off as she faintly hears the door opening. Jim crouches down next to her, trailing a finger lightly down her violated body. R doesnt even have the energy to cringe properly.

"I told you red looks lovely on you...Didnt I?"

R's only response is to close her eyes.

"Ive been doing a bit of digging Little Puzzle, on you...and there is diddly squat. Looks like Mycroft cleans up after his messes"

R half opens her eyes, not wanting to give him an excuse, trying not to nod off.

"Now you probably think Mycroft's protecting you but-" Jim flicks open a switch blade, making R flinch "We both know thats not true" He smirks. R's eyes shut but she jumps when she feels the cold metal under her chin. The sharp edge tips her chin up, eyes open. Any attempt to look at anything other than Jim's face could result in having her throat slit. R is just beginning to wonder how fast she would bleed out when Jim talks again.

"But your flat is very neat by the way. Except one little thing I didnt like"

Oh no...He hasnt found what she hopes he hasnt found...But Jim doesnt elaborate.

"So...what are you going to show to prove to me that you're going to behave?" His smirk deepens "Show me something you havent already"

"Mmmf"

"Hmm? Whats that?"

R wants to tell him that there's nothing she can prove to him. He has made her feel worthless.

"How bout a kiss?" Jim has already stolen lots of those "You should be able to manage that...You dont need my help" R has already had enough of Jim's so-called 'help'. But the pain in her back is awful. She doesnt want to do this and Jim knows it. "You have to mean it too"

R drags herself into his arms. She notices he is in a white undershirt and flannel pajamas. Of course. Jim might even kill her if she were to soil one of his suits.

Slowly she presses her sore, bruised and slightly cut lips to his. Even this hurts. R wishes she had the nerve to bite him again. She's wishing for a lot of things.

Jim chuckles and picks her up with surprising tenderness, carrying her , R is wishing for a lot of things. Death is number one. She makes do with falling asleep in the arms of the devil.

"Sherlock...if R wasnt taken from her flat then...why are we searching it?" John asks while Sherlock is hunched over, at work picking the lock on R's flat.

"Have you learned nothing from Moriarty?" Sherlock spat with more venom than usual.

"Um except the fact that he is a maniac and enjoys blowing people up, no"

"He sent us that video because he is boasting, the sort that leaves clues and thinks its all a game. He might have left something here"

Sherlock straightens up and enters the flat. John immediately goes to the kitchen and opens the cupboard.

"John?"

"Well seeing as Ill be of no use to you, I thought Id pick up some things for Alice" John seems to have made it his personal mission to look after Alice. Sentiment probably. He takes a bag of cat food. John is determined to gain Alice's loyalty. Yet Alice always curls up on Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock heads straight for the bedroom. The minute he opens the door, music is playing. A tune. Almost cheery, electronica from an ipod jack. On the screen, the song is titled The Devil Is In The Details by the Chemical Brothers. The song gives him the creeps but he leaves it playing. Sitting on the bed, neatly folded, is the rest of R's clothing, shoes, socks, and phone. Another note:

_I do love a good game of hide and seek! _

_Love, _

_Jim xoxo._

Underneath that is a manilla envelope. Inside is some sort of one of those flip books for children. In it, R is down on her knees, chained to a toilet and with each 'flip' getting whipped with a riding crop, mouth open in a different expression of pain. The music just makes it worse. He also notices the empty photo frame on the bedside table.

The Devil Is In The Details...there's a clue. Sherlock grabs a plastic bag from R's kitchen and shoves the clothes,shoes,book,etc into it.

"Come on we're leaving"

"What already?"

"John give me your gun"

"What?"

"You put it in the waistband of your jeans now give it"

"Why?"

Sherlock yanks it from John and stomps back and shoots the ipod, ending the sickening tune.


	15. Chapter 15

R's eyes slowly crack open. She is lying in a tub, head on the edge, rest of her submerged in warm water. The pain from Jim's whipping has abated somewhat. But its still enough to make her mouth open in another soft cry of pain.

"Oh poor baby" Jim's voice is a perfect mask of sympathy, fingers stroking her face.

"W...what time is it?" R croaks.

"Late" Jim chuckles. R shuts her eyes. Cant he answer a simple goddamn question?

"Erghh..." she moans, arms sliding from the tub's edges and over her chest.

"You know modesty really doesnt suit you dear"

Suddenly the phone rings and Jim leaves to go see who it is. R crawls out of the tub with some difficulty, grabs a towel off a nearby rack and wraps it tightly under her arms. Then, very carefully, without looking directly into the mirror, tries to fix her hair. It is obviously wet and tangled from Jim running/yanking his fingers through it. But as gently as she tries, her scalp is still exceedingly sore. It looks half decent by the time Jim gets back. Apart from the rest of her. Mangled. Violated. Bruised. Just a few of the many adjectives that could fit the description. R nervously keeps combing through her hair with shaking fingers, eyes on her feet until Jim's fingers catch hers. He is standing behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" he murmurs. R nods weakly. "Very?" R nods again. "Would it be too much if I said you had to work for it?"

"J...Jim...I...I..." R is exhausted and just wants to shove something in her stomach and go back to sleep. But for Jim, that would be too much.

"Yes? No?" Jim grins. "You're changeable, like me"

"Im...nothing like...you" Jim tightens his grip on her shoulders, R on her towel, knowing if Jim wants it, it'll end up on the floor no matter what.

"You have two options. One: Lose the towel and make me happy. Two-" Jim tosses a photo in the sink "-tell me who that is. I thought I told you about lyyying!" R feels her eyes watering at the sight of the photograph. From her flat. What she would wake up to every morning. A picture of her and the closest male species that she really cares about. She would stay at his place at least every weekend in what seems now the mythical land of sunshine, sand, ocean, called Florida. Dexter. R has missed him since she left on this assignment for Mycroft. She was supposed to go home next week.

"Im waiting Little Puzzle. I want a name. Oh you think you're protecting him dont you?" Jim tips her head back onto his shoulder, stroking her cheek. "Well I hate to burst your bubble, but they are quite fun to burst...literally. But he doesnt know about us...Honesty is what makes a relationship work. You're only hurting him further by keeping the truth from him"

R wants nothing more than to die on floor. This is one thing Moriarty will not get from her.

"Name?"

R shakes her head vigorously. Jim whirls her around to face him, ripping the towel from her body, picking her up, slamming her against the mirror, onto the sink. R can barely force the gibberish in her mind into useless pleading. Her legs are lifted helplessly around his waist. Whilst Jim starts mercilessly 'impaling' her, R can only think of how long it will take before the mirror will break and will it break just as easily as her?


	16. Chapter 16

Only the rumbling in R's stomach is what motivates her to slowly crawl out of the bathroom and pick up the neatly folded bathrobe off the he left on another errand,Jim made an attempt to hand her a phone (not hers of course)an hour after another bathroom assault. He put it in the pocket of the robe while she was too numb and unresponsive to take number is the only one on there and somehow all other numbers are blocked. R doesnt even know Mycroft's number. It would always read 'blocked'. God only knows what atrocity Jim is committing or what new sick method he'll try when he gets home.

"You be good for Sebby alright?"

R, after using some toilet paper to try and clean up, slowly makes her way downstairs to the empty kitchen.

Her hand slowly reaches into the fruit bowl to take out an apple so red and fresh that it takes everything R has not to inhale it, core and takes a tentative nibble as if it might be poisoned, being in the house of Jim Moriarty. Jim would do that. Just to get a laugh. But it isnt. R quickly takes another bite, trying to go slow with it.

"Hey Stupid is eating today! Please tell me this will be a recurring element" Sebastian's voice nearly scares the crap out of R, in contrast to the previous almost comforting silence. The phone beeps.

R remains focused on her apple,ignoring him and the phone, going to Her phone beeps again.

"You might want to get that. Jim doesnt like being ignored which Im sure you've figured out by now"

R slowly clicks open the first message.

**Good morning! How are we feeling today? -JM**

**Ah starting to fill that tummy are we? I like apples!-JM**

R looks at Seb.

"Hey I didnt say anything Stupid. He probably has cameras on us"

**Ignoring me today are we? You know I dont like being ignored dear. Stop being childish. Does someone need a timeout when I get back?-JM**

R's shaking fingers fly on the keyboard.

Im not ignoring you. You just text faster than I do. Please dont hurt me. Please-R

**Oh dear you asked so nicely...makes me want another helping of you...JM**

NO-R

**Not like you have any choice silly! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Do you like cherries?-JM**

**PS Add me to that cherry on top of you...-JM**

R's face pales. She whimpers loudly and throws the phone, flying over Sebastian's head and it lands on the kitchen floor.

"What the-?!"

Then Sebastian's phone rings. Seb gives her a glare and answers it.

"You seriously have cameras?"

"I seriously do"

"Come on, she's finally started eating" Huh? R cant ever remember getting a chance to eat or do much of anything else in this hell.

"When do you care?Speaker, Moran now"

Seb sighs,presses a button and holds the phone away from his ear.

"I know you're there dear. Now pick up the phone you just rudely threw at Seb"

"I-I d-didnt"

"I saw youuuu!"

"It wasnt at him" she says quickly, shaking her head.

"Well then why did you throw it dear? Was it something _I_ said?"

"You..."

"This is a waste of minutes Jim" mutters Sebastian.

"So are you but I keep you around dont I? Now dear, do I have to make Sebby punish you?"

"No...I-I-I wont..."

"Promise?"

"P-P-Pr"

"Dont hurt yourself dear. You're far too much fun"

Jim hangs up.

Sherlock sits in the lab, examining R's clothing for any clue that might lead to Moriarty's location. John comes in,

"Well Ive already done the research, no one saw anyone leaving or entering her flat in the past week. Find anything"

"How does this black manage to stay spotless?Its clean but her shoes have mud on them"

"He probably cleaned it"

Sherlock pauses. Then deeply inhales the scent off of R's hoodie.

"The Devil's in the details" he mutters. Sherlock drags his laptop over and brings up the horrendous shower video, watching it still inhaling. At that moment Molly walks in. At hearing the screaming and seeing the images on the screen as well as Sherlock sniffing R's hoodie, the mug of coffee she was bringing to Sherlock drops, shattering upon the clean floor of the lab. Sherlock slams the laptop shut, R's screaming still echoing in the room.

"Im so sorry!" Molly's face flushes bright red. "W-what was that!?"

"Go"

"Again Im so sorry, I'll just clean-"

"_Molly_" Sherlock's voice is hard and cold. Molly all but runs back out the door. Sherlock opens the laptop and zooms in to where the shower door is open just a crack to show the bathroom sink. A bottle of something is on it but Sherlock is unable to read what it is. He frustratedly slams the laptop shut and goes back to examining the mud on R's shoes.


	17. Chapter 17

Apologies for the shortness, I have been distracted and apologize deeply. Stayin Alive. I promise to do better next time.

"Doesnt Mycroft know where she is? He is her boss"

"I expect so"

"Then why the hell doesnt he send a squad in?! Or tell us?"

"Thats not how the game works John"

"Game?! Oh Im sure you're getting a kick out of this!"

Sherlock, after giving John an icy glare, turns the tv on. The news with the headline: ORPHANAGE BOMB THREAT

"His game his rules. No hints from Mycroft..." Sherlock points at the tv "Not to mention he could kill her at any given moment but by all means go try and call Mycroft. See what happens!"

John opens his mouth then closes it again. Sherlock has a point. But then Sherlock always has a point. The last word. Normally he would take the newspaper and pretend to read, turning the papers as noisily as he can to annoy Sherlock but Alice is sleeping on it.

R stirs sleepily. She feels the couch underneath this and boredom, she'll take boredom. But fate has decided to be cruel and condemn her with both. She wraps herself in the throw blanket and is nearing much needed sleep. R nearly screams when Sebastian tosses the newspaper at her. A slight tremor in her hands. Not near the uncontrollable violent shaking when Jim is around.

"Afraid of paper cuts? You're sitting on my spot sugar" R scrambles off the couch and curls up on the floor.

The doorbell rings. Whilst R tries to calm down, Seb groans and gets up to see who it is. R doesnt even need to be told not to make a sound. She reaches for the newspaper. A week and three days. She's been in this hell a week and three days. Her phone beeps.

**Ah babysitter's here! We're going to a party tonight! Behave. Or she just might make you ;)-JM**


	18. Chapter 18

"So you're riding the big man?" says Irene as casually as if she'd asked if R wanted a sweet.  
_More like he's riding me..._ R thinks, clenching her hands into tight fists.

"Im to pretty you up a bit for tonight" R flinches. She doesnt want to know Jim's idea of pretty. "Its Miss Adler to you"

Irene looks down at her phone.

"Jim says you're to shower first"

R is not too fond of the shower after her last encounter.

"Well lets go. Come on. I wont bite. Promise"

R shakes her head. Irene raises an eyebrow.

"Hard way or the easy way love? Im to help you wash up"

"H-help?"

Irene picks up her phone and begins to read;

"Little Puzzle needs help cleaning. Dont be afraid to make her squirm a little. If she refuses to behave, there's a riding crop near the toilet. Or just tell me"

A humiliating whimper escapes R's mouth. Irene puts the phone down and smiles sweetly at R.

"Know when you are beaten"

10 minutes later, R is in the shower. Irene is behind her, wrapped in a towel. No towel for R of course. She reaches past to turn on the water. R freezes as the hot water touches her skin, suddenly waist deep in memory of Jim. Even though the water is now significantly cooler, R suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

"M-Miss Adler?"

"Hmm?" Irene gently runs her fingers down R's scarred back and stomach. R doesnt like this. At all. She's not homophobic but everything about this feels wrong. Stuck with Irene and an invisible Jim is terrifying.

"We had so much fun in here didnt we?" imaginary Jim murmurs in her ear. Irene's fingers feel ticklish on her stomach but R doesnt laugh. R shakes her head.

"So he likes to play a bit rough?" says Irene, rubbing R's legs.

"C-could you not-?" R isnt sure who she is talking to. Another chuckle from imaginary Jim.

"You like being touched there dont you?" Imaginary Jim teases maliciously.

"S-stop...please"

"What's wrong love?" Irene talks softly, still not removing her hand from R's leg, rubbing slower. "Jim was right. You do squirm"

"Please d-dont" R's voice wavers.

"Easy darling. I was just playing around" Irene chuckles

R mentally starts doing a math problem in her head until this is mercifully over.

Jim Moriarty sits at the kitchen table, home from his errand. He taps the newspaper repeatedly, ignoring Sebastian telling him to stop it. He finally snaps;

"FOR GODSAKE WHO DID IT?!"

Sebastian tries not to strangle his boss. Jim, who claims he knows everything, fails to understand who else could have done the daily crossword before he did. Jim has a habit of completing it every day.

"You complained they were boring anyway! Just try the sudoku you like math right?"

"DONT LIE TO ME YOU INSIPID EXCUSE FOR A SNIPER!"

Sebastian sighs and continues making dinner. Has Jim forgotten? Has James 'Jim' Moriarty seriously forgotten?

"Where is that fucking Little..." Jim pauses, eyes widening in realization. "PUZZLE!"

Seb hesitates for a moment, wondering if he dares. He decides that he does dare.

"You're just getting that now?"

Jim sits there for a few minutes, eye twitching. Positively furious, he crumples up the crossword, crams it into a nearby glass of water and hurls it at Sebastian's head.

"Jesus!" he ducks just in time as it goes sailing over his head and smashes against the wall.

"WHY DONT YOU TRY THE SUDOKU AND USE WHATEVER EXCUSE FOR A BRAIN YOU HAVE UP THERE!"

Moriarty proceeds to stomp upstairs where Irene has finished her work on R. R is just still mentally amazed at the fact that she is wearing an actual set of clothing for the first time in a long while. A dress isnt her first choice, but R is merely content that it fits at all. Irene holds her hand while texting with the other.


	19. Chapter 19

Jim clears his throat loudly, skewering R with his gaze. R just stares down at her feet, clad in heels, hoping she wont fall over. Even in heels, Jim is still bigger than her. She doesnt dare mention that they are killing her feet. Irene lent her a short black dress, strapless, that stops just above her knee.R resists the urge to cross her arms over her chest. She isnt used to bare shoulders but is glad the dress covers what it needs to. Irene stands up.

"Well what do you think?"

"Give us a minute would you?"says Jim. Irene leaves. Jim takes something out of his pocket. "You'll need to wear this while we're out"

R fingers a piece of black silk. Just large enough to fit around her head. Then R gets it.

"A blindfold?"

"Once you think about it, its only natural"

R gulps. She'll have to remain glued to Jim to wherever the hell it is that they're going. Not much chance of escape if she doesnt know where she is.

Jim sits down on the bed next to her,strokes her hair and gently kisses down her neck.

"Are you scared Little Puzzle? You're going into the Underworld after all"

R is frozen still.

"No need to be...We're very civilized unlike what dear Mycroft has told you. But I should warn you-" Jim's fingers slide up her leg, under her dress, fingering the black lace unmentionables Irene insisted on. R cant help but notice his hand is warm, feeling her cheeks burn and her eyes close.

"-Not one of these people will help you. Dont get any ideas" A quiet moan escapes R's lips, much to her embarassment. Moriarty drops a few warm kisses on her shoulder. "They know who you know and they are not too fond of him" Is he talking about Sherlock or Mycroft? "So if I were to take you into the bathroom, or better yet, right there at the table, no one would lift a finger"

Somebody just fucking kill me...R thinks miserably.

"Are we understood Little Puzzle? Because if not, Id be very happy to make you understand"

R is fighting the impulse to scream. She can only nod.

" do I know you're not lying? I know how tricky you are"

R, fingers fumbling, lifts the cloth to block out the world and with any luck, Jim Moriarty. He mercifully withdraws his hand only to wrap it around her wrist.

"In the car dear. We wouldnt want you to fall down the steps and break your pretty little neck"

He pulls her up by her wrist with a smirk before wrapping one arm possessively around her waist and leading her away.

R hears the car stop. She cant help but ask.

"W-Where are we?"

"You know Benjamin Franklin right dear?"

R nods slowly.

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead"

Its three actually but somehow R doesnt think Jim will take too kindly to a correction. R saw the shattered glass and damp remains of the crossword earlier.

"Now you are not to talk unless they ask you a question. And if they do, you _will_ answer it and you will answer truthfully" Jim squeezes her leg. "Even if its one of dear Mycroft's eensy dirty little government secrets. I'll know if you're lyyying!"

"B-But-"

Jim grabs her chin and even with the blindfold, R can feel his dark gaze making her skin crawl.

"No buts...If you want to use the loo, then just tap my arm in that morse code you're so fond of" Jim kisses her on the cheek. "If you're good, Daddy just might give you dessert"


	20. Chapter 20

"Well well Jim this is a suprise" Who is that?

"I need a night out every now and then" Jim replies politely.

"And who is this?" R's fingers tighten on Jim's arm.

"Oh one of Mycroft's toys" Jim says casually, as if R was just some random hooker off the street and that he hasnt been making her miserable through various degrees of abuse.

"For an illegal arms dealer, you sure are bold" Illegal arms dealer?!

"I get bored. Dont worry, Little Puzzle here wont say a word. Ive made quite sure of that"

R assumes the man has left because Jim murmurs quietly;

"Ive financed more than half the people in this room and they dont even know it" R just gives a slight nod. "By the way, the reason you're not getting dinner is because you stole my crossword"

R swallows quietly.

"So be good and you might get dessert"

R cringes at the way Jim says 'dessert' like its something sexual. For all she knows, considering him, it probably is. She hopes to God it isnt.

Halfway through whatever this is, R is starting to feel dizzy and really needing to go to the bathroom. Probably because of the ten or so different drinks Jim handed to her. R isnt much of a drinking person but everything feels underwater. Heavy and muffled. Jim doesnt talk much, not even to her. An occasional sigh every now and then, like he's bored. With a blindfold, R cant help but feel everyone in the room is staring at her. Tired isnt exactly the right word. R doesnt know whether its the alcohol or not, but she cant help but slump her head on Jim's shoulder. He goes rigid at first then softens.

"Aw. Is Little Puzzle feeling sleepy?" Jim's fingers slip under her chin. Ghostly laughter registers in R's alcohol saturated mind. "Mmm" "But you haven't had dessert yet" R registers someone setting a plate down in front of her. More laughter. Whatever this is, smells odd. But R remembers a lot of smells from Sherlock's flat when he is always experimenting.

"Wh-What is it?" R tries to not sound nervous or scared as hell.

Jim grabs her hand and puts it on the table. Then R hears his voice in her ear.

"You're not going to cry are you? Very unprofessional dear"

R's fingers find the rim of a plate. Then something...crumbs? Cake? Yet there's no frosting.

"Do you always eat this slow?" R picks whatever this square crumby thing is and bites off a mouthful of what appears to be a brownie, dropping it back on the plate.

"Happy?" R says around a mouthful. This tastes strange.

"Dont get snappy with finish it. That's not cheap"

"But I dont-" R is trying to say she doesnt feel good. Under the table, Jim's hand slides up her knee.

"You dont what dear? Its specially for you. Special dessert for such a special girl. Lets not be rude"

R crams the rest of the brownie in her mouth. Jim chuckles and squeezes her leg

"Yes you like it dont you? Special just like you Little Puzzle"

R cant help it. She notes Jim's use of the word 'special'. Wiping her mouth and feeling hot tears slide down her cheeks and dampen the blind fold, R slumps back into her chair. She feels a mixture of light and heavy. and a thousand other adjectives.

"What's wrong Little Puzzle?" Jim coos.

"Whats wrong with her?" that sounds like Miss Adler again. Her voice sounds far away but R feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Little Puzzle likes it. Dont you dear?"

R cant force a lie or even the truth to her mouth. Pot. A pot brownie...on top of alchohol.

"Miss Adler would you please show her to the facilities?" Its more of an order not a request. R, before she can even think about the repercussions of this, fumbles and nicks Moriarty's phone before Irene Adler shows her to the bathroom. R is shaking violently as she stumbles into a stall and yanks off the blindfold. The light is painfully bright and tears are obscuring her vision. But the phone is locked and R has absolutely no time or patience to figure it out. It slips from her fingers as she starts to throw up into the toilet and cry, knowing it wont take even five seconds for Jim to notice what is missing.


	21. Chapter 21

The story is almost ending. I might do a sequel. My mind isnt working the way it was when I started this. Goddamn writer's block.

John is standing in the grocery store aisle. There is no one there at this time of night. Well except another female in a short black dress. She's just staring at the shelves. Unbeknownst, for the moment, to John, it is R.

She is too busy feeling like absolute hell to notice John. Jim of course didnt take too kindly to the fact that she nicked his phone earlier and screwed her right there in the stall with the door open. Mercifully, no one came in during her torment. But Jim did make her watch in the mirror across from the stall as he dominated her. Then took a goddamn picture and sent it, presumably, to Mycroft and Godknowswhoelse. To top it off, apparently Sebastian had texted him saying they were out of milk and if Jim wouldnt mind getting some while he was out. R cant help it. Her legs wont hold her up anymore, especially in heels. She grabs a bag of Ghiradelli's, rips it open, dumps its contents on the floor, and hurls straight into it.

"Um excuse me,maam but are you okay? Hey Im a-!" John stops once he recognizes R's face. His doctor mind goes straight into action, assessing R. Alcohol on her breath, bloodshot eyes suggesting pot and a lack of sleep, bruised skin, etc. "Oh my God! Hey!" He gently takes her by the shoulders and looks at her face. No doubt it is R. R as he has never seen. Broken, But much more, so much deeper is the level of Moriarty's abuse. R's eyes wellup even further in humiliation. "Where is he? Please, R is it?" John's phone vibrates at that moment "Christ" he mutters. R's stomach dislodges more content into the bag which is really starting to smell bad.

"Jesus what has he done to you?!" John picks up the phone. "Sherlock! I-I found her!"

"What?"

Suddenly a hand clamps down on R's shoulder.

"Now now Johnny boy we musnt touch what isnt ours" says Jim with a manic grin on his face. R jumps but is kept in place on her knees by Jim's hand. She looks up at Jim then back at John. Jim eyes the bag now halfway filled with vomit, an acrid stench coming from it.

"Oh Little Puzzle had a bit too much to drink"

"Get off her"

"Well we've got to be going. Seb is quite cranky when there is no milk"

"You cant think Im just going to let you walk out of here with her"

"Little Puzzle's been a bad girl...a boring bad girl" Jim presses R's head to his leg, stroking her hair as if she is a favorite dog "She still hasnt learned her lesson, poor thing"

"Im going to-"

"Wouldnt want to make a scene would we?" While John is absolutely loathe to the idea of leaving R to another minute of this maniac's grip, Jim is right. Jim hands the milk to R, handing her a card and telling her to go pay for it. R, somehow, manages to get up and walk off. Jim looks after her then back at John.

"She makes the most adorable little noises" Jim says nonchalantly. John is shaking with rage that it takes him a while after Jim leaves to notice Sherlock come down the aisle.

"We've got to hurry, I managed to put a tracer under the bumper of the car. Call Lestrade"


	22. Chapter 22

**I might do a sequel if anyone's interested. Let me know...**

Jim sits on a chair, back at the house, and slams R roughly over his knee onto his lap.

"Now we have a good half an hour before those pesky friends of yours arrive"

R's tears drip onto the leg of Moriarty's expensive pants. Jim grabs her chin and leans down to murmur in her ear.

"There's a lot I can do in thirty minutes Little Puzzle. You included"

Jim takes out a pair of handcuffs and snaps one end around her wrist and the other around the leg of the chair. Then unzippers her dress, fingers lightly touching the thick welts on her back.

"Still sore love?" R whimpers. Then hears the unmistakeable flick of an opening blade. R squirms.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I always did like to play with my food. Still do actually" Then Jim begins to slice open the half-healed welts on R's back one by one, blood running down her sides. Above screaming, R swears Jim is humming a tune of some sort.

-Meanwhile Sherlock is breaking all the speedlimits with John, Lestrade and a squad, following the tracker signal.

"Time to clean up dear!"

Jim yanks the rest of R's blooddripping dress off before shoving her in the shower.

"I almost want to take you with me Little Puzzle" R shakes her head, fading in and out of consciousness as Jim slams her one final time into the shower door. Only this time the water is ice cold. "We'd go somewhere noone would ever hear you scream and have lots of fun"

R's fingers dig feebly into Jim's back. A low whimper escapes her mouth, getting louder with Jim's every thrust. Just when R thinks she is going to pass out, Jim stops. He lets her collapse on the cold shower floor. Everything is a blur and it takes R several minutes to realize she is now fingers slip over the shower door but she cant even push it open. Great. Jim locked it from the outside. Only a maniac like would have a lock installed on his shower door. R curls up on her side, shivering violently under the cold water.

_Just let me die already...Please_...R watches the drops of her own blood flow towards the drain and slowly turn to pink then red again. Slowly, she allows herself to start to cry. Really cry.

Sherlock kicks open the front door and runs up the stairs. A cursory sweep of the place indicates Jim and Sebastian have left a while ago. He rips open the bedroom door and registers the sound of the shower still going. Using the gun handle, he breaks the lock and whips open the shower door. Sherlock drops to his knees, turning the water off, taking in the extent of Moriarty's damage.

"Look its alright now he's gone" Sherlock shrugs out of his coat and wraps it firmly around R's bare shivering body, gently picking her up off the floor. "You'll be alright now. Im not going to let anyone hurt you"

But they both know that as long as Jim is walking around that there is always a chance he'll come back. But not today.

R buries her face into Sherlock's shirt as he carries her out, shhhing her.

"H-H-He h-h-hurt me...It h-h-hurts"

"Shhh I know" R shuts her eyes against the flashing red and blue lights, blocking out Lestrade, John, everyone except the one person she hates the most. Because the mind and its memories are the one place you can never really escape.

**Sequel if you wish, please follow and review:** s/9040542/1/M-is-for-MonsterAnd-A-Few-Other-Things


End file.
